


The Quiet

by MaeTaurus



Series: Blue Neighborhood [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeTaurus/pseuds/MaeTaurus
Summary: Phil makes a video with another guy and Dan gets jealous.





	The Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Troye Sivan's song, The Quiet, from his album, Blue Neighborhood.
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr on December 28, 2016.

Dan knew he was wrong. He knew he was overreacting. He knew that the video meant nothing and that collabing with other YouTubers was just something people did. But that didn’t stop jealousy from boiling in Dan’s veins.

_To Phil: nice video.._

_To Dan: thanks ^-^_

_To Phil: who is he?_

_To Dan: i met him at uni. we started talking cause he makes videos too so we decided to film one together._

_To Phil: oh._

_To Phil: hes cute. dont you think?_

Phil was confused by Dan’s text. He frowned as he stared at his phone, reading it over a few more more times. Before he’d even gotten the chance to understand what the text meant, he received another one.

_To Phil: what did you guys do after you filmed?_

_To Dan: what? Dan, are you jealous or something?_

Dan chewed on his lip. Of course he was jealous. He hadn’t seen Phil in three weeks and he wasn’t going to be able to see him for another two weeks. Dan hated that they lived so far apart. It meant he had to take the train to see Phil, which he would happily do since it meant being able to see him, but he wished they could just live in the same town. Sure they Skyped almost every night but it just wasn’t the same. Dan missed Phil, more than he’d thought was even possible. He missed holding his hand and cuddling up to Phil while watching a movie. Dan missed falling asleep next to him and waking up next to him. He just really missed Phil. And seeing him make a video with another guy was really annoying. Probably because that guy, whatever his name was, could see Phil whenever he wanted while Dan was stuck in stupid Wokingham. But he couldn’t tell Phil any of that. Phil would probably just think he was overreacting, which he was.

_To Phil: what?? no! of course i’m not jealous!_

_To Dan: well then what are you? because it seems like jealousy to me.._

_To Phil: so what if i am? he gets to see you whenever he wants. it’s not fair…_

_To Dan: so am i just not supposed to film with anyone but you now?_

_To Phil …_

_To Dan: really? come on dan! that isn’t fair. it was just one video. it’s not like i cheated on you, i just filmed a video with someone else._

_To Phil: cheating?? who said anything about you cheating? oh my god you kissed him didn’t you!_

_To Dan: i just said i didn’t and you know i would never do that. i have to go._

_To Phil: wait no don’t go_

_To Phil: phil???_

_To Phil: please i’m sorry_

_To Phil: okay fine i am jealous. i just miss you so much. it doesn’t seem fair that other people can spend time with you when i can’t._

_To Phil: …_

_To Phil: phil?_

Dan sighed, eventually giving up on texting Phil. Either he was being ignored or Phil was actually busy.

An hour later Dan still hadn’t heard anything from Phil. He was starting to worry that he’d actually made Phil angry. But he didn’t know for sure because Phil wouldn’t text him back.

He knew this was all his fault. He’d completely overreacted to the video and now Phil wasn’t speaking to him. It was just one video, just one stupid video that Phil had done with someone else. But Dan had acted like he’d walked in on Phil having sex with someone else. Dan read back over the messages for the hundredth time and realized he’d actually accused Phil of cheating.

Dan threw his phone down and silently cursed himself. He was an idiot, an absolute idiot. Of course Phil wasn’t going to talk to him now after he’d accused him of kissing someone.

He wished Phil would talk to him, even if it was to yell at him. Afterall, Dan knew he deserved it for being such a jerk. Nothing could be worse than the silent treatment he was currently receiving. He wanted Phil to call him and yell at him. To tell him he wasn’t being fair and that he shouldn’t act this way just because of a video. Anything would be better than this.

Later that night when it was time for their daily Skype session, Dan logged onto Skype and hoped that he would see a green dot next to Phil’s name. Instead, he was greeted by a grey dot, indicating Phil was offline. He slammed his laptop shut and threw himself down face first into his pillows. Dan started sobbing, feeling even worse about everything now. Phil had never missed their Skype sessions, ever. Phil had always made time for talking to Dan over Skype, even if it meant not going out with friends.

Dan cried and cried until he ran out of tears. The sorrow and pain he felt was replaced by a numbness. He felt like his heart had turned to stone.

He wasn’t sure when he’d fallen asleep but when Dan woke up the next morning, the first thing he did was check his phone. He’d hoped that maybe Phil had just been busy the night before and hadn’t had the chance to text him but that he would text him before bed.

_New Messages: 0_

No such luck. Not a single message from Phil. Not even a simple goodnight text.

Dan started to feel his blood boil as he got angry again. Why wouldn’t Phil talk to him? Why wouldn’t he just pick up the phone and text him.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He knew that getting angry again wouldn’t help resolve anything. Dan waited until he was sure he was calm before he picked his phone up and sent a quick text to Phil. All he could do was hope that Phil would forgive him, even though he wasn’t convinced he actually deserved it.

_To Phil: morning._

_Phil Lester is typing…_


End file.
